


After months, finally

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: After the series love ballad Guydelot and Sanson take another step in their relationship.
Relationships: Sanson/Guydelot Thildonnet
Kudos: 8





	After months, finally

It has been months away from their first date, Sanson didn’t want to admit but while he loved kissing and making out he wanted more, still Guydelot was being so careful, probably because of his Sanson’s own lack of experience that he was too shy to talk about it.

They were at Sanson’s home today when Sanson pulled Guydelot to a passionate kiss, maybe if he showed what he wanted the elezen would approach the topic for once.

They sat at the bed, kissing deeply with barely enough pauses to breath, Guydelot started to stop and asked if he could go further and touch him more, they both always made sure the other was comfortable and consenting to everything. Sanson eagerly told him to touch him anywhere he wanted, Guydelot smiled and whispered in Sanson’s ear: “Anywhere? Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.” Was Sanson answer. He was practically begging and holding desperately to Guydelot.

“Oh, it seems I have another reason to call you Sanson the Stiff.”

“Guydelot! Could you not say that?”

“Am I lying?” Guydelot laughed.

Guydelot started rubbing Sanson’s ass which made him moan slightly, Sanson couldn’t help whispering “Yes, more. Please Guydelot.”

“I see you are eager today, are you sure you are ready for this?”

“Definitely, yes, absolutely.” Said Sanson.

“Haha a simple yes would have worked but I like the enthusiasm. I promise I’ll be careful.”

Sanson knew he would, for all his flirtatious attitude Guydelot was gentle with him, too gentle sometimes but it made him feel special.

Guydelot started to remove the belts of Sanson’s uniform, too many that it started to annoy him until he had an idea: “Sanson? Do you mind if we use those belts for something more, creative?”

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Just a personal taste of mine but only if you’re into it, can I tie your wrists?” Guydelot said unsure if he was crossing a line.

“Sure, just not to tight.” 

“Really? Not too much for you?” Worried Guydelot.

“No, it’s kind of interesting.” Sanson was excited with the idea.

Guydelot went back to undress Sanson’s top clothes leaving him shirtless, he picked up the belt and tied a piece of the sheet under it so it wouldn’t hurt Sanson’s wrists if he moved too much and tied the belt around his wrists. He started touching his bare chest while kissing his nipples and sucking them.

Sanson was moaning loudly, any shyness left behind. “ Guydelot please, do it more, I want to see you.”

They were both hard and uncomfortable in their pants, Guydelot started to remove Sanson’s clothes again but before he teased him over his fabric with his hands, pushing the hardness and rubbing him until he finally pulled his pants down. Guydelot was never so excited to see his partner like this, he has been with others but Sanson was special, seeing him naked and vulnerable in front of him was enough to make him melt.

Guydelot started to undress himself slowly in top of Sanson, teasing him further. First his coat, than his undershirt until he finally started with his pants and underwear, he had Sanson full attention. He couldn’t help noticing the stare at a certain body part when he was finally naked. 

“Are all elezens like this or just you?” Sanson couldn’t help asking.

Laughing Guydelot said he was above average.

Sanson said again with that vulnerable voice:” You are handsome Guydelot, I’m not good enough for you.”

“Enough, you are perfect, you are beautiful, I don’t want to hear this anymore do you get it Sanson?”

“Yes, sure, sorry. Do you really think I look good?”

“Oh, yes, you are far more than good.”

They exchanged kisses again while touching themselves, Sanson put his tied hands on Guydelot chest getting lower and lower until he was giving him a handjob, Guydelot had his hands on Sanson behind and decided to ask before he went too far, because he was at his limit here: ”Sanson, which way we are doing it? Do you want to bottom or top? I’m okay either way.”

Sanson blushed deeply and admitted:” I want to have you come inside of me Guydelot. Please fuck me.”

That was too much, the way he said it, Guydelot opened his drawer and picked up a small bottle with lube in it, he started rubbing his fingers and penis with the fluid.  
“I do what you want chief, you orders are mine to follow.”

Guydelot had the biggest perverted smile.

He pulled Sanson’s legs above his shoulders leaving him completely bare and exposed, he started to slowly slide one finger into Sanson who started to moan even more loudly and beg for more. Guydelot wondered who was that and what happened to his serious captain?

He started to ease him in by moving two fingers inside, than he started pulling them out and pushing them in quickly, soon he had three fingers inside and was licking Sanson’s balls and prick while Sanson could probably be heard all the way to Ishgard.

Sanson begged: “Guydelot I want you oh my gods please I want you fuck!”

Guydelot still was unsure who that was and what happened to his shy Sanson but he couldn’t be more excited by this revelation. He didn’t know hyurs were so tight either making him afraid to hurt him. Sanson was still tense which was understandable considering his first time.

“I’ll give you what you want but ask nicely Sanson, say please Guydelot, fuck me hard, I want your dick inside of me, make me feel good like just you can.”

“What? Fine.” Sanson repeated exactly what Guydelot asked to his surprise and made him even more turned on. 

He was about to turn Sanson around when Sanson said he wanted to be able to look at his lover face. That was adorable. Guydelot laid him down again and pick up his knees, pushed them to Sanson and placed his legs again over Guydelot’s shoulder, he then started to slowly push his penis into Sanson asshole.

“Hmmm Guydelot, this feels so good, you’re stretching me so much. So good, fuck, I can’t take it. Fuck Guydelot, I love you, I love you so much Guydelot!”

“Sanson! I love you too. I want you so much! You feel so good, so tight around me, fuck, I love you, all of you!”

Guydelot started thrusting harder and harder, he started touching Sanson but the hyur told him to stop and finish first, Sanson just wanted to enjoy it until Guydelot was done, he could take care of that later.

The lewd sounds were increasingly loud, both of them moaning but Sanson didn’t stop, like sex made him out of control, hard to believe he was a virgin until this moment.

“Harder Guydelot, oh please, do it faster, deeper, deeper please. Aaahh.”

Finally Guydelot said: “Sanson, I can’t take anymore. I’m cumming.”

“Do it inside of me, I want all of you”

“Sanson! Yes, yes!”

Sanson couldn’t help looking at Guydelot orgasm face, he looked like he never saw him before but handsome and vulnerable. He was jealous that others got to see him like this.

Guydelot was done, he pulled out from Sanson leaving the lack of pleasure annoying Sanson.

“Guydelot, could you use your fingers, that was feeling good.”

“Sure, you are really sensitive here aren’t you? Good to know, now it’s my turn to make you cum.”

Before Sanson could react Guydelot put his dick on his mouth, all of it. 

“Hmm, Guydelot, that feels so good, so good. Don’t stop, suck harder, ahh your fingers, move them more.”

Guydelot was sucking and licking the tip of Sanson's dick, he gave a break and started kissing him thighs until going up to suck his balls, teasing him to the limit. All the while he had his fingers inside Sanson’s thigh hole, he had put more lube before and was making naughty sounds with every thrust. Guydelot had four of his fingers on Sanson who was begging for more. Finally Sanson started to heavy breath and say Guydelot’s name over and over before he cummed into Guydelot’s mouth.

It was enough to make him hard again. 

“Sanson, can I do it again?” 

“Again? Yes, please.”

This time Sanson turned around doggy style, he spread his knees for Guydelot as sign he was waiting. Guydelot didn’t wait and thrusted deeply into Sanson’s asshole winning a loud “Yes!” from Sanson.  
The sounds were loud, Guydelot was fucking him like an animal and Sanson was enjoying every moment of it.   
“Are you enjoying Sanson? Want me to slow down? You okay?”

“No, don’t slow down, I want you to speed up, Guydelot into totally into this. Don’t worry.”

Guydelot was about to cum for the second time, he couldn’t control it anymore.

“Sanson! You are so good, it’s too much!”

This time he pulled his penis out and cummed on Sanson’s back. Yet it wasn’t enough, he bend down and kissed the lancer deeply, saying I love you in his ears. Sanson pulled him closer and whispered: “I love you too my stubborn bard, you must be spent now right?” He then proceeded to bite the elezen ears and lick it, winning another moan.

“No Sanson, your turn now.” Guydelot turned Sanson so they could be face to face and put his face between Sanson’s legs and started sucking him again while his hands stroked his balls, soon his fingers were inside again, slowly moving but getting faster and deeper.

He licked Sanson’s dick and sucked using his tongue with skill, Sanson couldn’t hold back and started to climax again.  
“Uhmm, Guydelot please, more, do it more.”

Finally he let a gasp and a loud moan, Guydelot stopped and started to give him a handjob until Sanson was done, the bard wanted to see the sight of his lover climaxing in his bed, wanted to see Sanson in the most vulnerable he would be, he couldn’t help falling in love with that beautiful hyur.

After they were done they hold themselves in a tight embrace and whispered to each other how much they loved one another, how much they needed each other. Nobody could guess that they, who argued so much outside, could possibly held one another like this and be so soft with the other. Both were secretly romantic even if Sanson was a little too oblivious sometimes making Guydelot practically serenade to him to show his romantic feelings. Sanson however wrote notes constantly to Guydelot reminding him of his love, not in so many words, he was still shy. You could tell he worried about his lover in his reminders and one time he lowered his guard and absentmindedly wrote Sanson x Guydelot with hearts on it on his tome, for his eternal shame Guydelot saw it before he could hide it and never let him forget.

They were both fools in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, no betas were used, non native English speaker here.


End file.
